GSC: One Shot
by shanejayell
Summary: Rally and Misty meet to talk about their past, and future.


Gunsmith Cats: One Shot...  
  
Rally Vincent pulled her jacket on roughly, giving May a nod. "I'll be out for a few hours. Can you keep an eye on the place while I'm gone?" she asked.  
  
"No problem," the petite blonde bombshell gave a smile. Minnie-may Hopkins looked curious, "Going out on a date?"  
  
"Misty Brown asked to meet me," Rally shrugged. Softly she muttered, "She's probably in some kind of trouble again."  
  
"Or maybe she just wants to see you again," May smirked.  
  
Rally rolled her eyes at that before striding out into the sunlight. She turned to look up at the Gunsmith Cats sign, and then unlocked her car. She climbed in, smoothly drove out into traffic and enjoyed the breeze blowing through her black hair. All the while her mind was occupied with thoughts of Misty Brown. The brown haired thief had just been another bounty for Rally, but in the course of the case, she had gotten to like the girl.  
  
"It didn't hurt that she actually wasn't the killer they all said she was," Rally muttered. But every time Misty showed up, she trailed trouble behind her, from the mob to psychos like Goldie. She shuddered at the thought of Goldie, and focused on the road.  
  
'So where did she want us to meet?' Rally thought, digging the paper out of her pocket. She followed the scribbled directions, eventually arriving at a club at the edge of town.  
  
A neon sign blazed from the front of the building, and a cartoon image of a locket was beside the sign, opening to reveal the image of a pretty girl. "You have got to be kidding me," Rally muttered under her breath.  
  
The dark haired bouncer gave Rally a look, extending an arm to block her way. "You know one of the regulars?" she asked.  
  
"I was invited by Misty," Rally said cautiously.  
  
She nodded, "Come on in." As Rally passed her she added, "And you can leave your pistol at the bar, please."  
  
'She's good,' Rally thought even as she gave her a nod. She walked down the hallway past a greeter dressed up in a school-girl's uniform, and looked around, shivering nervously. 'Is this what I think it is?' she thought.  
  
The place was packed, wall to wall with people, and all of them were women. Rally forced her way towards the bar, politely as possible moving through the mob. She broke through to the bar, and had to fight to conceal her surprised reaction at what she saw. The bartenders were twins, both having long blue hair and cat-like eyes. The only difference she could see was the crescent shaped scars on one woman's face.  
  
"What can I get you?" the scarred girl said cheerfully.  
  
"Scotch," Rally said simply, then reached into her jacket to draw out her pistol. "I understand I'm to leave this here?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks," the other woman took the pistol gently, "we'll treat it with respect."  
  
Rally picked up her drink, then turned to scan the crowd for Misty. There were tables set up near a small library, and she spotted the brown haired girl looking about nervously. She spotted Rally and smiled, waving gently.  
  
Rally skirted the busy dance floor while walking over to Misty's table, but she was stopped by a hand resting on her arm.  
  
"Are you here with someone?" the brown haired beauty asked her with a smile.  
  
"Sorry, but yes," Rally nodded nervously towards Misty.  
  
The woman looked over at Misty with a frown on her aristocratic face, "A bit scruffy, isn't she?" She gently pressed something into Rally's hand and said, "If you want something a bit more classy, look me up."  
  
As the woman walked away, Rally unrolled the note she had pressed into her hand. "Une" it read simply, a number after it. Rally blushed fiercely, cramming the note into her pocket and hoping against hope that Misty hadn't seen.  
  
"Looks like you made a conquest," Misty smirked.  
  
'No such luck,' Rally thought.  
  
"Lady Une has good taste," Misty finished.  
  
Rally blushed fiercely. She was never quite sure when Misty was teasing or not, and either was it made her nervous. "What did you want to see me about?" Rally asked abruptly.  
  
Misty looked down as she said quietly, "I can't just want to see you?" The brown haired woman looked really hurt by Rally's words.  
  
Rally flushed, remembering what Minnie-may had said. "Sorry," she said quietly. She looked around her, "Interesting place to meet in."  
  
"I discovered it after I got out of prison," Misty smiled. "It's a friendly place, and better still, it's also considered neutral territory."  
  
Rally decided it wouldn't be tactful to ask which of the times she had gotten out of prison it was. Two young women danced together close by, and Rally asked her quietly, "Do you go to places like this often?"  
  
"I used to," Misty said quietly, "back when I was on the prowl."  
  
"And you're not anymore?" Rally looked at her curiously.  
  
"Falling in love tends to make that difficult," Misty smiled at Rally gently.  
  
Rally began to get that familiar sinking feeling again. "Who are you in love with?" she asked her quietly.  
  
"You're not that dumb, Rally," Misty muttered. She took a deep breath, "I thought it'd be easier telling you away from the shop, but it's not."  
  
"You're... in love with me?" Rally asked quietly.  
  
Misty nodded, then looked down at the table nervously.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this," Rally confessed quietly.  
  
"I'm not asking you to," Misty said softly. She reached across the table to gently put her hand on Rally's "I know what that bitch Goldie put you through."  
  
Rally shivered visibly at the mention of her name. The sadistic Goldie had played mind games on Rally when they fought, manipulating her emotionally and even sexually. Rally had won, but not without more than a few scars.  
  
Rally took a breath, "I like you, Misty." She picked up her forgotten drink, sipping a bit back, "But I don't know if I can do this, be what you might want me to be."  
  
"I'm not asking you for anything other than a chance," Misty smiled, squeezing a bit on Rally's hand.  
  
"A chance?" Rally asked.  
  
Misty nodded, "A chance to get to know you, and for you to get to know me, too." A smile, "Away from all the craziness that usually happens around us."  
  
Rally laughed softly in agreement. "A chance, huh?" she smiled. She put her hand over Misty's, squeezing back gently, "I think I can do that."  
  
Author's Notes: Another shameless tie in with my Arisugawa's Locket series! Collect them all! So how does a Japanese bar end up in Chicago? Go read the series to find out...  
  
I've always had a fondness for the Gunsmith Cats manga, and have followed it on and off over the years. Personally, I rather like the idea of Rally being a lesbian, and from what I understand the creator of the series had even said she is.  
  
The crush Misty has for Rally is mostly played for laughs in the series, but I've always found it kind of cute. Misty herself is a character who would make a pretty good match for Rally. She understands the bounty hunter lifestyle, her skills would come in quite handy, and she honestly cares for Rally. 


End file.
